Naruto una historia distinta
by Kachorro
Summary: Naruto tiene 2 hermanos que no conoce, pero que están mas cerca de lo que cree, una noche donde lo golpearon, varias personas lo salvan entre ellas Tsunade, la cual toma a Naruto y una pelirroja como sus hijos, ¿que cambios traerá esto a la historia? Naru/Harem(Ino, Karin, Kin, Anko y mas) aparicion de Oc y otros personajes. cap 5 up mayores de 15 (hoy NaruIno y muchos celos)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, bueno después de revisar con detenimiento Zafiros Azules, llegue a la decisión de que tenía demasiados espacios en blanco, asi que heme aquí con lo que seria el principio de la historia.

Disclaimer: los personajes, historia y situaciones originales de Naruto no me pertenecen si fuese así Ino Yamanaka seria mi esposa jajajaXD La historia fue adaptada y estructurada sin fines de lucro. Su objetivo no es otro sino el de entretener.

Ya han pasado 9 años desde que el Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato derroto a el Kyubi encerrándolo en un recién nacido a costo de su vida ¿pero quien es este recién nacido? Es nada más y nada menos que Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, mejor conocido como Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto siempre se ha preguntado por que todos en la aldea lo odian, y siempre cuando pregunta recibe respuestas como: ¨Cállate zorro¨ ¨por tu culpa murió mi familia¨, siempre lo golpeaban y maltrataban, muy pocas personas lo trataban bien entre ellos: Anbu Inu, Hokage jiji, Iruka, pocos jefes de clanes y los dueños de Ichikarus ya que siempre lo vieron como un niño y no como el demonio que ataco a la aldea hace tiempo.

Pero hoy nos situaremos en un día donde la vida de Naruto cambiara para bien, el día en que conocería a la chica que cambiaria su vida y a la mujer que llamaría madre.

Naruto caminaba por los alrededores de Konoha aburrido y cansado de todas las miradas de odio que recibía a diario, sin más decidió irse a comer en su lugar favorito pero no conto con ver a una rubia de pelo cortó y ojos celestes que perseguía a un moreno que ni siquiera la notaba.

Xxx: Sasuke-kun ¿por que no quieres comer con migo lo que te prepare?

Sasuke: por que no y ya déjame en paz, la verdad eres peor que la chica con frente enorme o el fracasado rubio -dijo empujando a la pequeña, lo cual ocasiono que se le callera la comida que había preparado para el Uchiha- Eres patética –dijo mientras se iba dejándola en el piso llorando-

Al pequeño Naruto no le agrado en lo más mínimo esa escena así que opto por ir a ayudar a la pequeña rubia.

Naruto: ¿estas bien?

Xxx: -llorando- déjame en paz, esto no te incumbe.

Pero no conto con que el pequeño Naruto la ayudara a pararse y se arrancara el único pedazo limpio de su ropa para que pudiera limpiar sus lágrimas.

Xxx: ¿Qué haces?

Naruto: no me gusta ver a las niñas bonitas llorar. –le dijo mostrando una sonrisa mientras extendía el pañuelo.

Xxx: gracias. –exclamo mostrando una sonrisa sincera.

Naruto: soy Naruto Uzumaki y un día voy a ser Hokage.

Ino: -sonriendo- ya la creo Naruto-kun.

Naruto: ¿como te llamas?

Xxx: soy Ino… Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto: oye esa comida era para el teme.

Ino se deprimió bastante recordando aquel suceso, hasta que se le escapo un gruñido involuntario lo que la sonrojo.

Naruto: ven Ino-chan, tengo el lugar perfecto para comer –dijo tomando la mano de la niña mientras esta lo seguía-

Caminaron un poco y llegaron a un pequeño establecimiento que tenia el nombre de Ichikarus ramen.

Xxx: papá volvió Naruto y parece que tiene una amiga –dijo una castaña de aproximadamente 12 años-

Naruto: hola viejo Teuchi, tu mejor cliente volvió.

Teuchi: ya lo veo Naruto, y también vienes con una chica muy bonita, ¿Acaso es tu novia? –dijo sonrojando a ambos pequeños-

Naruto: no viejo ella es mi amiga Ino-chan.

Teuchi: bueno para celebrar que tienes una nueva amiga les daré un platillo especial, lo llamaremos am… el especial –pensando- NaruIno jejejeje.

Naruto e Ino miraban como preparaban el platillo, una gran cantidad de Fideos, pollo, verduras, res y mariscos.

Mientras los niños platicaban junto a Ayame la cual decía muchas cualidades a favor del pequeño rubio mientras Teuchi cocinaba su obra maestra, que aunque no les haya dicho el verdadero nombre se escuchaba bastante bien.

Unos minutos después el olor a comida se esparció por el restaurante, los se sentaron y comenzaron a comer la deliciosa comida que el viejo hombre les había preparada.

Cabe mencionar que Ino al dar el primer bocado, quedo fascinada con el sabor de dicho alimento, el cual Naruto idolatraba como la comida de los dioses. Después de haber terminado de comer ambos niños agradecieron la comida despidiéndose del viejo hombre. Ahora los niños caminaban por toda la aldea, platicando de cosas distintas como la academia, gustos, sueños y más. Pero no contaron con que un rubio mayor con el pelo atado en forma de cola de caballo, los encontrara platicado. Pero lo que mas sorprendió al hombre fue ver una sonrisa que no había visto hace mucho en su hija, se notaba igual de contenta como el día que les dijo que había encontrado una niña de pelo rosa que se volvió su amiga.

Ino: oh mira ahí esta mi papi, vamos Naruto -kun quiero que mi papi te conozca. –Decía la chica jalándolo pero Naruto, forcejeaba por no avanzar, cosa que extraño mucho a la rubia- ¿Qué paso Naru -kun? ¿Acaso no quieres conocer a mi papi?

Naruto: no es eso Ino –chan, lo que pasa es que… los adultos no me quieren.

Poco a poco el rubio mayor se acercaba a los niños, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera detrás de Ino con mucho miedo.

Xxx: hola mi amor. –Dijo sonriendo a la rubia-

Ino: hola, papi. –Dijo saltando a los brazos de su padre-

Xxx: ¿Quién es el, princesa? –pregunto ya sabiendo de quien se trataba, solo quería que su hija se lo dijese.

Ino: el es Naruto papi, me hizo reír y me invito a comer.

Xxx: muchas gracias jovencito. -dijo sonriendo el hombre-

Naruto: -nervioso- no… no hay por… por que.

Xxx: Mi nombre es Inoichi.

Naruto: soy Naruto, Inoichi -san.

Inoichi: bueno Naruto, puedes ir a jugar a la casa con Ino cuando quieras, serás bien recibido te lo prometo.

Naruto: -pensando- este señor es muy amable.

Ino: si Naruto –kun, un día ve a mi casa a jugar ¿siii?

Naruto: si Ino –chan.

Inoichi: bueno Naruto, mi princesa y yo nos tenemos que ir fue un gusto conocerte. –dijo revolviendo los cabellos del pequeño rubio-

Con dichas palabras padre e Hija se iban caminando, rumbo a casa.

Inoichi: Ino.

Ino: ¿si papi?

Inoichi: estoy muy orgulloso de ti. –Dijo sonriendo el hombre-

Ino: ¿deberás papi? ¿Por qué lo dices?

Inoichi: acabas de hacer feliz a una personita que lo necesitaba mucho.

Ino: papi, no le dijimos a Naruto, donde esta la casa.

Inoichi es verdad, déjame buscarlo para decirle, dile a tu madre que ya vuelvo.

Ino: si. -dijo entrando a su casa-

Inoichi: espero que su amistad dure mucho tiempo hija –susurro al viento, para después desaparecer en una cortina de humo-

Mientras en otro lugar vemos a una chica pelirroja ser perseguía por un grupo de Shinobis los cuales parecían ser Chunnin, la razón pues al a ver muy pocas pelirojas creyeron que era una seguidora del Kyubi.

Chunnin 1: ahora si perrita, ¿te entregaras para que te purifiquemos? o ¿quieres que lo haga por las malas? –menciono con un tono grotesco.

Xxx: ¿quiero ver si se atreven cabrones de mierda?

Chunnin 2: así me gusta, que se hagan las difíciles – dijo otro del grupo-

Chunnin 3: saben que tengo una idea- dijo creando varios sellos restrictor de Chakra y colocándolos en el cuerpo de la chica la cual no se podía mover con libertado.

Chunnin 2: esta chiquilla me esta calentado.

Xxx: si te atreves a tocarme, te juro que te arrancare las bolas.- dijo muy enojada la chica.

Pero en eso le comenzaron a arrancar la ropa dejándola casi por completo desnuda, dejando sus pechos expuestos al igual que su parte intima, y para ser sinceros la chica para sus 11 años tenia cuerpo. En eso los Chunin comenzaron a sacar sus miembros y a acércalos a la aterrada chica.

Chunnin 1: ahora metelo en tu boca. -al ver que la chica no obedeció, la golpeo en el rostro- -voz firme- dije que lo metas en tu boca –menciono enojado tomando la cabeza de la chica, metiendo sumienbro de golpe, lo cual ocasiono que se atrgantara y le salieran lagrimas de impotencia.

Chunnin 2: no se mueve mal la putita, pero yo quiero desgarrar su trasero.- dijo colocándose detrás de ella para igual meter de golpe el miembro, observando como salía sangren.

Chunnin 1: no te quejes, nos perteneces.- dijo moviéndose de manera brusca en la boca de la chica.

Chunnin 3: bueno yo por mientras jugare con su pequeña… oye pero que mojada estas niña. –Dijo pasando sus dedos mientras frotaba la parte intima de la chica-

Xxx: sniff… solo déjenme sniff.

Chunnin 1: de eso nada, eres nuestro juguetito.

Mientras tanto el pequeño rubio iba feliz de la vida, había conseguido 2 nuevos amigos una linda chica rubia y un adulto que no lo grito ni le dijo monstruo, aunque el pequeño no se había percatado que cierto anbu peliplata lo seguía de las sombras.

Xxx: bien hecho Naruto, estoy seguro que Sensei estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Pero al a verse distraído, noto que Naruto soltó un poco de Chakra del Kyubi la razón encontró a los Chunin aprovechándose de la chica, lo cual se sintió en toda la aldea llamando la atención del Hokage, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, 2 mujeres y un hombre que entraban apenas por las puertas de Konoha.

Chunnin 2: mira nada mas ¿no dijiste que nos matarías por lo que le hacemos a una de tus seguidoras niño kyubi?

Ahora los 3 chunnin y unos aldeanos con odio hacia el Kyubi se sumaron a la paliza al ver nomas que golpeaban al niño, lo pateaban, lo golpeaban y lo cortaban con un Kunai para el asombro de la pelirroja que ahora estaba petrificada del miedo.

Hubiera seguido con la paliza de no ser por que quedaron en el suelo por un gran impacto, en eso una bola de fuego golpeo a uno de los aldeanos mientras unas sombras atrapaban a varios aldeanos al igual que varios Kunai y Katanas.

Xxx: son unos desgraciados, como se atreven a hacerle esto a un niño.- Shizune, por favor tráeme a los chicos.

Justo cuando la joven pelinegra se acercaba un aldeano intento tomarla como rehén pero la lengua de un sapo lo detuvo.

Xxx: te sugiero que apartes las manos de mi sobrina.

Shizune: gracias Jiraiya sama, Lady Tsunade. – la joven pelinegra se quito su capa la cual la cubría para arropar a la pelirroja que estaba desnuda, mientras Shizune, tomaba a Naruto en brazos y lo acercaba a Tsunade para comenzar a curarlo.

Shikaku: bien, ahora se quedaran aquí, a esperar a que llegue Hokage sama.

Chunnin 1: pero estábamos apunto de matar al demonio.

Aldeano: es verdad seriamos héroes por haber matado al niño kyubi.

Aldeana: piense en nuestras familias.

Xxx: por eso mismo, los castigare. –dijo una voz que se escuchaba demasiado cansada.

Jiraiya: viejo.

Tsunade: sensei.

Shikaku: bien Hokage sama, aquí tenemos escoria.

Hokage: ¿saben a que atacaron al hijo del Yondaime?

Ante dichas palabras los aldeanos y los Chunnin estaban tan impactados que no pudieron reaccionar cuando un anbu de pelo plateado los asesino.

Inoichi: -pensando- perdóname Naruto, si hubiera llegado antes esto no hubiera pasado.

Shikaku: -pensando- te juro que cumpliré nuestra promesa Minato.

Chouza: -pensando- el pobre no ah comido nada, me encargare de que coma apropiadamente.

En eso la pelirroja callo mira como el rubio se levanta poco a poco viéndose rodeado por gente a su alrededor lo que lo asusto, hasta que logro divisar a Inu, Hokage y Inoichi, para buscar refugio tras ellos.

Tsunade poco a poco se acercaba, como si fuera un animalito que fuera a salir corriendo, hasta que logra atraparlo con un abrazo.

Naruto: -asustado- no, no alejese no me haga daño por favor.

Esto hizo que a Tsunade se le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos, y comenzara a sollozar lo que intrigo a Naruto el cual dejo de forcejear y de gritar.

Naruto: -asustado- ¿por… por que llora?

Tsuande: sniff… perdóname Naruto… sniff perdóname.

Naruto: no tengo nada que perdonarle nee san, pero…

Tsunade lo miro a los ojos y Naruto pudo apreciar mucha tristeza.

Tsunade: estoy en casa mi niño… sniff, me llamo Tsunade y soy tu… soy tu madrina.

Naruto: estaba pasmado, tenía una madrina.

Hokage: bien todos a la sala de juntas hablaremos haya.

Los 3 lideres de clanes, con los demás se dirigieron a la sala de juntas donde cada uno se sentó en una silla mientras los Naruto y la pelirroja estaban fuera al cuidado de Shizune.

Hokage: bueno ahora que los agresores de Naruto han muerto debemos mejorar su protección por eso… -interrumpido por un golpe en la mesa-

Tsunade: -molesta- no tienen que mejorar su seguridad, ya tienen que decirle todo al chico, no ve como sufre.

Jiraiya: calmate Tsunade, de nada sirve perder el control en este momento.

Tsunade: -molesto- como puedes decir eso siendo tu el padrino, te desconozco Jiraiya.

Hokage: -suspiro- pensé que podría seguir protegiéndolo por mas tiempo, pero parece que me equivoque, bien Tsunade tu ganas le revelare al chico sus orígenes, pero deberán quedarse tu o Jiraiya con el.

Shikaku: que problemático, con todo respeto si se queda con Jiraiya sama, se podría volver todo un pervertido, pero aprendería los Jutsus de su padre con mas facilidad, aunque si se queda con Tsunade sama, podría volverlo adicto al juego, o al sake, aunque con ella aprederia super fuerza y Nin Jutsus medico, enserio que todo esto es muy problemático.

Inoichi: Hokage -sama, si alguno de sus padrinos no pueden cuidarlo estoy dispuesto a darle un techo en mi casa al pequeño.

Chouza: yo me preocuparía por su desarrollo y Alimentacion.

Shikaku: y aunque sea muy problemático, yo lo entrenaría.

Tsunade: Hiruzen sensei, yo me quedare Jiraiya le esta siguiendo el rastro a una nueva organización a cual esta persiguiendo a los Jinchuriki.

Hokage: es verdad, pero tengo un plan Trio InoShikaCho quiero que ustedes entrenen a Naruto en lo mas básico pero todo será en el campo de entrenamiento zero.

Trio: hai.

Hokage: Tsunade, le enseñaras Tai jutsu junto con Inu o mejor dicho Kakashi Hatake y me gustaría que la chica fuera tu aprendiz.

Tsunade/Kakashi: hai.

Hokage: Jiraiya, tú lo entrenaras en el Fuin Jutsu y las técnicas de su padre.

Jiraiya: claro viejo.

Hokage: bueno pasen a Naruto y a la chica por favor.

En eso aparecen Naruto y la peliroja.

Hokage: ¿señorita como podemos dirigirnos a usted?

Xxx: mi nombre es Tayuya -dijo triste recordando los acontecimientos de hace unas horas-

Tsunade: tranquila hija no, dejaremos que te ocurra nada.

Hokage: ahora Tayuya y Naruto, estas personas aquí presentes les ayudaran en su desarrollo como ninjas.

Naruto: ¿deberás ji -san? – pregunto muy emocionado el pequeño rubio.

Hokage: Naruto –kun, Tayuya –chan este hombre es Shikaku Nara jefe del clan Nara y los ayudara en estrategia y ataques de largo alcance.

Shikaku: espero que no resulten muy problemáticos- dijo el hombre de cicatrices en en el rostro, su pelo era negro amarrado en una coleta e caballo (mas bien parece piña), trai puesta una gabardina beige y el típico traje de Jounin.

Hokage: el es Inoichi Yamanaka jefe del clan, los ayudara en el desarrollo de Genjutsu junto a su mejor alumna Kurenai Yuhi.

Inoichi: bueno chicos espero que les guste este entrenamiento.

Hokage: este otro hombre es Chouza Akimichi jefe de clan, el cual los ayudara con su desarrollo y alimentación.

Chouza: mucho gusto mis niños.

Hokage: puedes quitártela Kakashi, tú empezaras a ejercer como Jounin cuando lo desees. –le indico al peliplata.

Kakashi: como ordene Hokage sama.

Hokage: Naruto, tengo algo que decirte.- menciono de manera seria- supone que esto se te revelaría hasta los 18 años pero al ver como te tratan los aldeanos, Tsunade me exigió el que te diga la verdad.

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres decir ji -san? No entiendo.

Hokage: Naruto, tus padres se llamaban Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki tu padre fue el Yondaime.

Naruto cayo de rodillas, y Tayuya se acerco para abrazarlo.

Hokage: tu padre encerró el Kyubi dentro de ti.

Tayuya: oye viejo, creo que es suficiente. –decia abrazando aun a Naruto-

Naruto: (llorando) ¿Por qué? ¿por que?

El Sandaime Hokage iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

Jiraiya: por que tu padre creía en ti, tal y como lo hace su padre con todo hijo.

Naruto: ¿usted que sabe?

Jiraiya: yo entrene a tu padre y Tsunade a tu madre.

Hokage: lo lamento Naruto, pero esto se te diría hasta la mayoría de edad por no saber como responderías.

Naruto: ¿ellos me amaban? –pregunto con lagrimas esperanzado.

Inoichi: te amaban mucho Naruto, tu padre no dejaba de hablar de ti en nuestras reuniones y como esperaba que nacieras.

Tsunade: fuiste lo más importante para ellos.

Jiraiya: tu padre soñaba con el día en que tomaras su lugar como el próximo Hokage.

Naruto: papá, mamá.

Hokage: creo que es demasiado por hoy, Tsunade lleva a los niños a descansar para que comiencen con los entrenamientos.

Al tiempo de retirarse una sombra apareció al lado del Hokage.

Hokage: ¿como los vez ryu?

Ryu: sin duda, lo hare por Naruto ni san y Otou san.

Hokage: ¿Qué opinas de Tayuya?

Ryu: lamento no haber podido llegar a tiempo y salvar a mi pequeña ne san, por eso… esos malditos los matare con mis propias manos. –dijo furico mientras de su mascara salía vapor-

Hokage: ¿no los mato Inu?

Ryu: los sustituí y los tengo en una cueva, me daría permiso de exterminarlos.

Hokage: es lo menos que puedes hacer después de cómo trataron a tus hermanos.

Ryu: si mas me despido. –dijo desapareciendo en llamas verdes-

Hokage: sin duda, los próximos años serán muy entretenidos. –dijo fumando de su pipa, mientras se sentaba a terminar el papeleo-

Asi pasaron los días, meses y años…

Para no hacerles largo el cuento será así.

Del primer mes al sexto mes los chicos recibieron una alimentación bien proporcionada por el clan Akimichi.

Del séptimo mes al primer año les enseñaron a controlar el Chakra y como realizar técnicas básicas, como sustitución, clones y el henge.

Del primer años al segundo año comenzaron con los genjutsus, con Kurenai e Inoichi que a pesar de ser estrictos eran los mas comprensivos y les mostraron el como disiparlos o crearlos claro si dejar de practicar las coas aprendidas en la academia.

Del segundo año al tercer año aprendieron con Shikaku, Anko Mitarashi e Ibiki Morino, sobre la interrogación, Tortura y estrategia.

Esos tres años Naruto y Tayuya, habían desarrollado una especie de vínculo de hermano y hermana y hacían todo juntos hasta tenían un día especial que pasaban juntos el cual ella llamaba mi día con Ototo gaki -kun.

Han pasado tres años desde que Tsunade la sanin de las babosas se quedo a vivir con Naruto y Tayuya sus niños preciosos.

Hablando de Tayuya esta chica se había vuelto muy hermosa, tenia su pelo largo y rojo el cual llegaba a su espalda, usaba una camiseta negra y un pantalón azul corto el llegaba a medio muslo, esta chica se había convertido en una de las Kunoichi mas hermosas en Konoha, mucho shinobis intentaban pretenderla, pero ella los aljaba con simples palabras como… ¨aléjate gusano de mierda¨ ¨si quieres conservar tus bolas lárgate¨ ¨te cortare el pito y te lo enterrare en la garganta si no me dejas en paz¨

Tayuya simplemente era Tayuya, no quería que nadie se le acercara después de lo que vivió el día que miro por primera vez a Naruto, ella solo era amable con Tsunade, Naruto, los dueños del Ichikarus, Ino Yamanaka, el trio InoShikaCho, con Anko las cuales se llevaban como si fueran hermana mayor y menor… el viejo Sarutobi entraba en su categoría de personas queridas y pocas veces Ero sanin.

Ahora nos encontramos en la academia Ninja Naruto y tayuyá están sentados en la misma hilera que Ino mientras Iruka sensei daba sus clases hasta que apareció un sujeto entregándole un papel.

Iruka: bueno chicos por decreto de Hokage sama 2 estudiantes de la academia se volverán Genin de Inmediato.

Xxx: Kyaaaaa Sasuke –kun eres tan genial, te volviste genin antes que todos.

Iruka: Sakura cállate… bueno los genin son Tayuya y Naruto Uzumaki… psd este papel se auto destruirá liberando al Jounin sensei de los respectivos Genin… ¿Qué demonios? –una gran explosión dejo chamuscado a Iruka mientras las risas de los estudiantes no se hizo esperar-

Xxx: Naruto, Tayuya por favor tomen sus bandas y vámonos.

Sakura: eso no es justo, Sasuke –kun debería ser el Genin.

Sasuke: ahora concuerdo con la fenómeno, el mediocre y la lesbiana no pueden ser Genin antes que yo.

Naruto: y las bandas ninja a quien se las dan teme.

Sasuke: ya veras!

Iruka: cállense… Naruto, Tayuya felicidades chicos, nos veremos después.

Una vez que salieron se dirigieron a unas escaleras donde su Jounin sensei los esperaba.

Xxx: bueno chicos por que no nos presentamos comenzare yo… Mi nombre es Sousuke Namika….perdón soy Sousuke Namika ex capitán anbu, mis gustos son la serie Icha Icha Paradise, conquistar chicas y tomar con mis ex compañeros de generación, mis sueño es poder encontrar a mi hermana y hermano menor, y mi disgusto los aprovechados, a ver rubiecito.

Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen y pasar tiempo con mi Tayuya nee san, Oba –chan, Ero –sanin, y mis amigos, odio a los pervertidos y violadores, y mi sueño es ser Hokage deberas.

Sousuke: Tayuya por favor.

Tayuya: mi nombre es Tayuya, me gusta pasar tiempo con Ototo Gaki –kun, me gusta aprender Ninjutsu meidico, odio a los violadores y mi sueño es eliminar a cada violador de este mundo.

Sousuke: -pensando- perdóname hermana, si hubiera llegado antes de la misión no hubieras sufrido.

Naruto: ¿le pasa algo sensei? –dijo observando al rubio con tonos de naranja en el pelo-

Sousuke: no, Naruto no ocurre nada… bueno mañana comenzaremos con las misiones chicos y como hable con Hokage sama, no harán las misiones ridículas a las que imponen a los genin.

Nartuo: ya ta!

Sousuke: jejeje bueno chicos descanse por que mañana será nuestro primer dia de entrenamiento.

Naruto/Tayuya: hai sensei.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de este proyecto y se agradecen sus comentarios, si tienen sugerencias para la historia son bien recibidas (¬¬ mientras no tengan que ver con el Naruhina) pero bueno todos sus comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos, asi que comencemos.

Naruto no me pertenece al igual que los personajes que puedan aparecer externos a esta serie.

Cap 2

Era una hermosa mañana en la aldea de Konoha, y ahora nos encontramos en la casa de Tsunade donde la hermosa sanin esta preparando el desayuno para sus tres hijos.

Tsunade: bueno vallamos a despertar a esos holgazanes –menciono con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se dirigía a la habitación compartida de Naruto y Tayuya.

Al entrar pudo ver que sus dos hijos aun dormían como la primera vez que decidió darles un techo donde dormir a los dos, y pues ellos estaban dormidos en la misma cama mientras Tayuya se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermanito.

Tsunade: -pensando con una sonrisa visible- daría lo que fuera por seguir viendo a estos dos juntos por siempre –sale de sus pensamientos para dirigirse al par de holga- quiero decir sus hijos- haber arriba que el desayuno se enfría.

Naruto: ya voy ba –chan.

Tayuya: tranquila ba –chan solo unos minutos mas –dijo acurrucándose más en Naruto-

Tsunade: estos niños –tomando una corneta y tocando estilo militar-

Naru/Tayu: aaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Tsunade: así esta mejor. –dijo satisfecha de sus acciones-

Tayuya: a que le pasa ba –chan, por que la violencia.

Naruto: aun es temprano.

Tsunade: mis queridos Gakis no serán unos ninjas mediocres como lo son los flojonasos de Izumo y Kotetsu.

Naruto: bien, bien ya vamos.

Tayuya: espera Ototo Gaki kun, ¿recuerdas que dia es hoy? –Pregunto con un sonrojo en su rostro-

Naruto: am Jueves.

Tayuya:-molesta- no idiota, es nuestro día de hacer todo juntos.

Naruto: ya lo sabia Tayu nee -chan, no te molestes –dijo corriendo por todo la casa-

Tayuya: -molesta- eres un olvidadizo, con estas cosas así no creo que te deje tener novia nunca.

Con dichas palabras Naruto freno sacando humo de sus pies por tal intensidad con la cual quería frenar.

Naruto: -molesto- ¿y quien te dijo que necesito tu permiso baka?

Tayuya: -molesta con una mirada sombría- claro que necesitas mi permiso baka, el de oba –chan y el de Shizune nee –san también.

Naruto: -asustado- cla… claro nee san, yo… yo necesito tu… tu permiso, bu… bueno me adelantare al baño.

Tayuya: así me gusta, que seas obediente Gaki –dijo desordenando su cabellera- ahora ponla calientita que me quiero relajar mientras lavas mi espalda.

Naruto: h… hai.

Tsunade: no fuiste muy dura con el.

Tayuya: no lo creo, además no quiero que mi gaki se vaya con alguna lagartona acosadora, o fenómeno de la naturaleza con apariencia extraña.

Tsunade: describiste muy bien a la Haruno y a la Hyuga, además Tayu –chan, Naruto te quiere mucho, sabes que aunque no seas su hermana, el te ama y te ve como tal.

Tayuya: -triste viendo a la nada- lo se, Gaki chan, usted, Shizune y Hokage Ji –san son lo mas preciado que tengo… pero no quiero perder a Naruto, el me necesita solo tiene 12 años y no quiero perderlo –dijo con los ojos humedecidos-

En eso Tsunade se acerca a abrazarla mientras esta suelta su tristeza aun en ella.

Tsunade: tranquila Tayu –chan, se que ese momento fue el peor que pudiste haber vivido, pero te prometo que mientras tengas personas especiales en tu vida no te pasara nada.

Tayuya: gracias oka –san –dijo apretando mas el abrazo-

Tsunade: no hay de que, ahora, ve a asearte que seguro Naruto se acaba el agua si no se bañan juntos.

Tayuya: si… -gritando- oye gaki no te vayas a acabar el agua!

Tsunade: estos niños… sin duda son mi razón de vivir.

Después de un baño y un desayuno ambos chicos se dirigieron a donde les indico su maestro, mientras caminaban muchos aldeanos les dedicaban miradas de odio mientras estos solo los ignoraban.

Campo de entrenamiento numero 0.

Mientras los chicos caminaban podían observar como un joven en traje Jounin de cabello rubio con toques de Naranja estaba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, el campo de entrenamiento era un lugar frondoso y lleno de vida, el cual estaba rodeado de animales, vegetación y arroyos.

Sousuke: bueno ya llegaron chicos, por lo que hable con hokage sama, dice que tuvieron muy buen adiestramiento con el uso de los Genjutsus, el control de Chakra y que sus afinidades ya salieron a luz.

Naruto: hai sensei.

Sousuke: bueno, veamos por lo que supe Naruto Uzumaki, afinidad elemental al Rayo, Roca y Aire, Tayuya parece que eres afín al Agua y Rayo, eso es bueno ya que puedo ayudarlos con el elemnto Rayo, Agua y Roca, lo siento Naruto pero debere buscar algunos pergaminos con técnicas de Aire.

Naruto: genial.

Sousuke: bueno chicos, lo que haremos hoy será un entrenamiento de agilidad.

Naruto: genial.

Tayuya: ¿de que trata la misión sensei? –pregunto cruzada de brazos.

Sousuke: bueno ustedes deben atrapar a Tora, el gato de la esposa del Damiyo.

Naruto: ¿que?

Tayuya: dijo que nada de misiones estúpidas.

Sousuke: asi es, pero esto no es una misión es entrenamiento, rojita.

Naruto: me niego a hacerlo.

Sousuke: si no lo haces, no creo que estés preparado para ser hokage, Naruto.

Naruto: -molesto- ya veras! Lo atrapare antes de que digas Ichikarus Ramen –con esto comenzó a rastréalo adentrándose en el bosque-

Sousuke: son las 10: 00 am, si no lo atrapan de aquí a las 3:00 pm, declarare el entrenamiento como fallido y a ustedes unos incompetentes, que necesitan misiones estúpidas. –dijo sonriendo el oji verde-

Tayuya: ya veras, espera Gaki hagámoslo en equipo.

Sousuke: jajajaja, Oto san sensei tenia razón, es muy divertido ver a tus alumnos hacer esta misión, bueno en lo que ellos buscan al gato infernal yo me iré para haya a terminar mi Icha Icha… a ver así entonces la joven Kosaka se movía de arriba abajo disfrutando el contacto del…

2 horas después llegan Naruto y Tayuya todos aruñados y despeinados con pocas partes de su ropa rota mientras traían a un Tora, completamente paralizado. Cuando se acercaron a sus sensei este dormía con su libro en la cara lo cual enfureció a Tayuya al ver que sus sensei era un pervertido, pero cuando quito el libro de su rostro paso algo inesperado.

Sousuke: vamos Tayu –chan no tortures a tu her… sensei, devuélveme mi libro.

Tayuya: se lo devolveré, una vez nos de una misión de verdad.

Sousuke: bien, vamos con lord Hokage para dar el reporte de la misión.

Naruto: aja, lo sabía… sabia que esta era una de esas misiones estúpidas para niños.

Sousuke: pues para ser una misión estúpida de niños, están hechos polvo.

Torre Hokage.

Hokage: así que atraparon a tora satisfactoriamente y ahora quieren una misión de rango c.

Iruka: no creo que sea lo correcto Hokage sama.

Hokage: esta bien Iruka, pero dime Namika san, ¿los crees aptos para una misión de rastreo?

Sousuke: son muy capaces Hokage sama, atraparon a Tora en 2 horas cuando un Shinobi regular tarda por lo menos 3 horas y media.

Hokage: bien tomen, en las afueras de Konoha se detecto un grupo de mercenarios que trafican con opio espero buenos resultados chicos.

Sousuke: no lo decepcionaremos, andando equipo zero.

Time Skipp 6 meses después.

Ahora nos encontramos en la torre del Hokage con una situación similar a la que estaba anteriormente solo que ahora el ¨oh todo poderoso Sasuke Uchiha¨ exigía una misión de mayor rango por que las misiones rango D no eran un reto para alguien de Elite.

Iruka: -molesto- Sasuke, cállate aunque seas de Elite aun eres un genin y no puedes hacer misiones de Rango C por que se graduaron hace 2 semanas.

Xxx: eso es verdad emo san. –dijo un joven de piel pálida que se parecía bastante a el.

Xxx: Sai, Baka, no le digas esas cosas a Sasuke kun, el siempre tiene la razón. – chillo la rosada del grupo casi al tiempo de agrietar un poco los vidrios de la oficina.

Kakashi: -pensando- maldición, por que óbito tubo que darme el Sharingan, ahora tengo que entrenar un equipo de raritos, el emo… la fangirl teñida y al rairto ex anbu de raíz.

Hokage: bueno parece que harán una misión de rango B.

Sasuke: merezco una de rango A pero es mejor que nade.

Hokage: Iruka, manda hablar al equipo 0 y pasen al cliente.

Iruka: hai.

Al paso de 5 minutos, el equipo 0 apareció junto a su Jounin sensei y el cliente.

Sasuke: ¿que el mediocre?

Sakura: ¿que hace el baka y la lesbiana aquí?

Sai: parece que será nuestro equipo de apoyo, fea.

Sakura: -molesta- huy Sai te matare.

Hokage: de hecho ustedes son el apoyo, esta misión es principalmente de ellos.

Sasuke: me niego a compartir una misión, y más con el mediocre de Naruto.

Kakashi: Sasuke, el mediocre de Naruto se graduó primero que tu.

Sakura: cha! Seguro hizo trampa cambiando las calificaciones, al igual que la lesbiana de su hermana, Naruto no es más que un estorbo de la sociedad. –En eso nomas se miro como un Kunai estaba en la garganta de Sakura mientras Tayuya lo sostenía con una sonrisa-

Tayuya: mira, tabla rosadita… ya me tienen harta tu y ese pendejo afeminado y mimado, me importa un pito lo que pienses de mi sexualidad, ya que yo estoy segura de ella, pero no te permito que insultes a mi Gaki –chan, ya que tu puedes ser inteligente, pero como ninja en un campo abierto estoy segura que eres pura mierda, puta urgida.

Sakura estaba tan asustada que se desmayo, mientras que Sasuke ya comenzaba a seleccionar a Tayuya como una de sus futuras mulas de crianza para renacer el gran clan Uchiha.

Sasuke: -pensando- tienen habilidad y velocidad lo admito, será perfecta para ser mi esposa ya que como Uchiha la merezco.

Sousuke: bueno Kakashi san, espero trabajar bien con usted. – decía sonriendo el rubio-

Kakashi: lo mismo digo sempai… pero tengo una pregunta. –serio-

Sousuke: si.

Kakashi: donde conseguiste el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha, lo he buscado por todos lados y no lo encontré. –decía desesperado-

Todos adentro cayeron de la impresión de tan estúpida pregunta.

Tayuya: -molesta desprendiendo Chakra- sensei.

Sousuke: dejémoslo para después ahora tenemos una misión.

Kakashi: bien.

Hokage: bien pasen al cliente.

Con una Sakura ya levantada de su desmayo le dieron el paso a el cliente el cual era un anciano con sombrero en punta, el cual vestía una camiseta de tirantes café, unos pantalones cortos y unas sandalias… por lo que se podía notar el hombre estaba erbio ya que traía una botella de sake en mano.

Xxx: ah esto es lo que me consiguieron con lo que pague… yo pague por protección, no para tener que cuidar mocosos, en especial el que tiene peinado con culo de pato.

Sasuke: -molesto forcejeando al agarre- morirá.

Saukra: Sasuke –kun, no vale la pena matarlo, además si lo matas no te darán la misión de grado A que tantas ansias. –Dice abrazando a Sasuke, para que no fuera a cometer una idiotez-

Sasuke: -molesto forcejeando- suéltame Sakura, debo matarlo.

Xxx: bueno esa peliroja y el rubio me convencen, se ven mas profesionales.

Kakashi: no se preocupe, en esta misión iremos 2 equipos con 2 Jounin sensei.

Xxx: mi nombre es Tazuna y soy un magnifico, constructor de puentes, asi que mi vida esta en sus manos ahora.

Hokage: bueno ya se pueden retirar.

Con dicha orden todos desaparecieron a preparar las maletas, cuando nuestros queridos hermanos llegaron a casa su querida Oka –san lo tomo de la mejor manera.

Tsunade: ¿queeeeeeeee? –estilo Milk- Como esta eso de que saldrán de la aldea, a una misión rango B, acaso Hiruzen sensei se volvió loco.

Naruto: pero Oba -chan, es una misión, por la cual Tayu nee –san y yo hemos estado esperando.

Tayuya: asi es Oka –san, no te preocupes, yo protegeré a Gaki –chan y no lo dejare hacer locuras –susurro- solo.

Tsunade: escuche eso jovencita, -llanto estilo Milk- estoy encontras de que se vayan a una misión de grado A, pero no puedo hacer nada ya que… mis queridos Sochi son ninjas. –dijo apretando a Naruto y Tayuya contra su pecho al punto de que comenzaran a pedir aire-

Shizune: am Lady Tsunade, creo que deberia de aflojar mas el agarre. –dijo viendo como los chicos forcejeaban para alejarse de ese abrazo-

Tsunade: oh Kami, lo siento.

Tayuya: no te… -respiración agitada- ah ah ah preo… cupes.

Naruto: si… -respiración agitada- ah ahah… estamos bien.

Tsunade: bueno, chicos, preparen todo para su salida.

Naru/Tayu: hai.

20 minutos después llegaron a la puerta listos para partir a su misión.

Kakashi: bueno andando.

Así salieron al campo abierto dispuestos a proteger al cliente, caminaron por horas y detuvieron a un grupo de niñas conocido como los hermanos demonio los cuales se lanzaron al ataque, intentado matar al constructor de puentes pero fallaron ya que Naruto y Tayuya intervinieron sin necesidad de usar Chakra.

Después del incidente Kakashi comenzó con el interrogatorio, de por que lo seguían ninjas con la intención de matarlo, a lo que el anciano respondió que el Magnate de empresas gato quería sacarlo del camino para evitar que salvaran su pequeño pueblo de la mafia que mostraba el pequeño pero malvado hombre.

Una vez decididos a continuar subieron a un barco que los llevaría a Nami no kuni.

2 horas de viaje y unos Sasuke y Sakura muy mareados.

Sasuke: que me ves bruja, lesbiana.

Sakura: cuidado Sasuke –kun, escuche que le gusta ser violada. –dijo con una sonrisa triunfante la rosada, mientras miraba una cara triste en Tayuya-

Kakashi: Sakura! Cállate.

Naruto: quien diría que el gran Uchiha se marearía en un Vehículo.

Sasuke: hmp.

Naruto: oye Tayu nee –san ¿quien soy? –dijo haciendo un henge, transformándose en Sasuke- Hmp, soy el gran Sasuke Uchiha y soy un vengador, chicas no se acerquen por que les tengo miedo y estoy enamorado de Sai.

Tayuya: -llorando de la risa- jajajajajajaja te salió igualito, ¿seguro que no eres el Sasuke original?

Naruto: -destransformandose con cara aterrada- noooo, a mi no me gustan los hombre lo juro.

Tayuya: jajajaja –agarrando a Naruto- ven aca idiota, sin duda sabes como hacerme sentir bien –dijo abrazando a Naruto-

Naruto: no me gusta verte triste nee –san.

Tayuya: -abrazando a Naruto- gracias Gaki –chan.

Sousuke: escucha bien rosadita, no permitiré, que sigas dañando a Tayuya.

Sakura: ¿por que? Acaso ya le prometió una noche de pasión, le gusta sentirse una loli.

En eso interviene Kakashi cacheteando a Sakura.

Sakura: -tomando su mejilla- se… sensei ¿por que?

Kakashi: Sakura, como ninja sabes que el pasado es doloroso, asi que aprende cuando mantenerte callada o te suspenderé de la misión.

Sakura: pero ella es… mi madre me dijo, ella es una puta y vil zor…

Esta vez Naruto la golpeo en el estomago.

Sakura: maldito idiota, ¿co… como te atrevez?

Naruto: -ojos del kyubi- te lo advierto HARUNO si sigues con tus estúpidos comentarios hacia el pasado de mi nee –san yo mismo te mato.

Sousuke: -pensando- bien hecho ototo.

Al bajar Sakura estaba callada y no decía nada, solo se limitaron a caminar por un bosque en donde abundaba la neblina Kakashi y Sousuke ya sabían que era un Jutsu hasta cuando una espada apareció y se estrello en un tronco.

XXX: es un honor el conocer a uno de los ninjas más prestigiosos de Konoha… Kakashi Hatake el ninja que copia. Dijo el ninja que apareció frente a ellos.

Kakashi: asi que eres tu, Zabuza Momochi, el demonio oculto entre la neblina.

Zabuza: si me permites.

En eso apareció un joven de cabello negro, piel bronceada, con una mascara de lobo, vestía un pantalón negro y una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, mientras sujetaba una espada de hielo en el cuello del constructor de puentes.

Xxx: -mirando a Tayuya- asi que si eres tan amable de moverte linda, no quisiera que tu ropa se manchara.

Zabuza: bien aprendes rápido chico.

Sasuke se movió pateando y rompiendo la espada con una sonrisa de te despedazare idiota.

Sakura: si Sasuke –kun vamos patéale el culo al idiota lindo de lindos brazos.

Todos tenían una gota en la nuca.

Xxx: ¿vaya asi que esa chica es tu novia?

Sasuke: te la regalo si la quieres, ella solo me estorba.

Xxx: no gracias, yo ya vi ah alguien en verdad bonita –guiñándole un ojo a Tayuya la cual se sonrojo-

Sasuke: hmp, pierdes el tiempo ella prefiere a las mujeres.

Xxx: ja, que buen chiste… mejor que me lo diga ella.

Sasuke: soy un Uchiha y te quitare tu poder.

Zabuza: Okami, deja de jugar y comencemos con el trabajo.

Kakashi: no puede ser, es… cuidado Sasuke te estas enfrentando a un ninja renegado de Rango B su nombre es Kori no Okami.

Zabuza: así que sabes de mi estudiante.

Kakashi: …

Zabuza: bueno, Okami tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Okami: si, Zabuza sama.

CONTINUARA…


	3. la muerte de Zabuza

Hola amigos aquí les traigo el capitulo 3 de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado… No poseo los derechos de Naruto o los personajes externos a esta historia, solo poseo los derechos de Naruto una historia distinta.

Cap 3 El dragon congela el infierno, Zabuza Muere.

La niebla se volvía mas espesa, a cada momento Naruto, Tayuya, Sakura y Sai estaban como una barrera protegiendo a Tazuna de una ataque en una de las direcciones respectivas en as que estaban, Sasuke seguía con una expresión de ser superior frente al enmascarado frente suyo mientras Kakashi y Sousuke permanecían firmes ante la situación.

Zabuza: hagamos algo Kakashi no Sharingan –Decía el renegado de Kiri cruzado de brazos-

Kakashi: no estoy interesado en negociar con un renegado menciono el peli plata dispuesto a atacar-

Zabuza: estoy seguro que al joven Uchiha le interesara.

Sasuke: escucho.

Kakashi: Sasuke tu estas aquí para acatar mis ordenes como tu jounin sensei- decía molesto-

Zabuza: pelearas contra mi estudiante si ganas los dejaremos, si pierden el anciano muere –menciono de manera fría-

Sasuke: yo… pelear contra ese chico, será fácil –dijo adoptando una pose de pelea.

Okami: con su permiso, Zabuza sama. –Dijo parándose de frente-

Sasuke corrió hacia el enmascarado el cual recibió una patada, para después repartirle una lluvia de puñetazos, que parecían agrietar el cuerpo del estudiante de Zabuza, Sasuke harto de que el chico no se moviera derribo al chico el cual callo al suelo, para darle un pisotón en el pecho el cual lo rompió en pedazos.

Sakura: -emocionada-bien hecho Sasuke kun eres el mejor.

Sasuke: ahí tienes a tu estudiante era solo una basura, renegado B por favor.

Okami: eres muy desesperado culo de pato –dijo acostado en una rama-

Sasuke: ¿que? ¿como?

Kakashi: hyton Bushin –dijo observando como ¨el cuerpo¨ destruido se derretía.

Naruto: ¿vaya sensei eso es posible?

Sousuke: parece que si Naruto.

Tayuya: -pensando- el estúpido enmascarado es bueno, se nota a leguas que Sasugay no es rival para el.

Okami: bueno, ¿parece ser mi turno no crees? –dijo saltando de la rama en la cual estaba recostado-

Zabuza lucia tranquilo observando la lucha parecía que ya sabría el resultado.

Okami: Ice Maker…

Kakashi/Sasuke: Sharingan. –ambos activaron el Sharingan, para ver el ¨Jutsu¨

Okami: ice Sword. –en eso una espada similar a la de Zabuza pero mas grande apareció en la mano del enmascarado (Buster Sword de Cloud en Hielo)

Zabuza: ¡no te exhibas demasiado idiota!

Okami: como diga Zabuza –sama –dijo recargando la espada de hielo en su hombro derecho con una sola mano-

Sakura: vamos Sasuke kun si ganas te voy a premiar.

Tayuya: -pensando- y según la zorra soy yo.

Sai: -pensando- a Danzo –sama le interesara saber de este chico.

Kakashi: no pude copiarlo, eso quiere decir que es un Kekei Genkai.

Sasuke: ¿que? Como es posible que no pudiera hacerlo.

Okami: no pudiste copiarlo por que esto no era un jutsu.

Kakashi: s no era un Jutsu ¿que es entonces? –pensaba el usuario de Sharingan.

Okami se movió bastante rápido y le acento una patada en la barbilla a Sasuke el cual estaba inmóvil por la respuesta ¨**no pudiste copiarlo por que eso no era un jutsu**¨, para después saltar y darle varios cortes con su espada de Hielo, para cuando Sasuke toco el suelo, se levantaba con mucha dificultad.

Sasuke: no eres ningún inútil… como pensaba, y sabes que… cuando te derrote te dejare enseñarme las técnicas de hielo que sabes.

Okami: vaya menos mal es eso… pero cuando me derrotes le pediré una cita al Raikage –decía burlándose del Uchiha-

Sousuke: -pensando- ¿Qué tanto tramas Zabuza Momochi?

Kakashi: hasta ahora, parece que no tiene intenciones de romper su promesa.

Sousuke: Tayuya, Naruto pase lo que pase no ataque a Zabuza o a su enmascarado amigo… algo mas esta pasando aquí. –Pensando- ¿este chico sabe magia acaso sabrá magia de Dragon Slayer?

Naruto: ¿Por qué sensei? Nuestro trabajo es proteger a borracho san.

Tayuya: estoy segura que sabe algo mas verdad sensei… díganos que es. –dijo la pelirroja a su sensei con una expresión de molestia en el rostro-

Sousuke: aun no puedo, ya que no estoy seguro pero para como veo las cosas tendremos que huir y poner a salvo a Tazuna.

Sasuke ahora usaba su Jutsu katon lanzando varias bolas de fuego en contra del enmascarado, que evadía con un poco de dificultad las bolas de fuego.

Zabuza: Okami puedes usarlo.

Okami: -salto al cielo, levantando su mascara lo suficiente- Hiryū no hōkō (rugido del dragón de Hielo) –de la boca del joven comenzó a salir un gran frio que comenzaba a congelar las plantas y las piernas de Sasuke quedaron completamente bajo el hielo sin posibilidad de escapar-

Sousuke: -pensando- lo sabia… es un Dragón slayer.

Kakashi: las piernas de Sasuke estas congeladas.

Sakura: ¡Sasuke kun! –grito horrorizada-

Tayuya: imposible, el muy cabrón, congelo el ambiente y las piernas del pendejo arrogante.

Naruto: impresionante, quiero aprender a hacer eso.

Sasuke: maldición no puedo moverme.

Okami: como te lo dije rarito, es hora de dormir. –dijo acercando la espada al cuello de Sasuke-

Pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo Sakura corrió y golpeo a Okami empujando para proteger a su precioso Sasuke.

Sakura: no dejare que le pongas una mano encima a Sasuke kun.

Zabuza: que decepción, se ve que Konoha no es confiable y rompen los tratos.

Kakashi: nunca, acordamos nada… Sasuke desobedeció e hizo le que le venia en gana.

Zabuza: deberías tener manos de hierro como yo sobre tus estudiantes Hatake, y mas con el chico pelirosado.

Sakura: -molesta- ¡idiota soy mujer!

Sasuke: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es miedo? No yo no puedo tener miedo soy un Uchiha. Decía mientras temblaba.

Kakashi: cálmate Sasuke, No dejare que ninguno de mis camaradas muera.

Sin darse cuenta Zabuza había desaparecido cuando la neblina se volvió mas espesa… para aparecer en medio de los genin y el constructor.

Zabuza: ¿pero te aseguro que no viste venir esto verdad? –dijo apareciendo en medio de todos

Kakashi: ¿que?

Zabuza: te distrajiste Konoha… pero la verdad esto es muy aburrido.

Kakashi: no te dejare matar a Tazuna –dijo amenazando a Zabuza con un Kunai apuntando a un pulmón- Agh! –exclamo con dolor al sentir como la punta de algo, comenzaba a perforar si espalada.

Okami: ¿y quien dice que necesitamos su permiso? –pregunto enterrando la espada en la espalda de Kakashi.

Sakura: -asustada- ¡Kakashi sensei!

Zabuza: Okami… déjalos y vámonos -dijo saliendo con el chico de ahí- por cierto, volveremos quiero algo mas entretenido que esto… estoy seguro que pueden hacer algo mejor.

Sasuke: no se irán –dijo una vez fuera del hielo, para salir corriendo y encajar un Kunai en Okami pero…

Okami: Kōri no ken – exclamo mientras se volteaba para impactar su puño en el estomago de Sasuke- Hiryū no hōkō –ahora el Uchiha había sido arrastrado por el rugido, causando que se estrellara en un árbol-

Zabuza: -molesto- ¡Idiota! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que te controles?

Okami: lo siento Zabuza –sama pero el rarito nos iba a atacar-

Zabuza: nos retiramos... esperamos mas de ustedes Konoha. –dijo desapareciendo de ahí.

Una vez que desaparecieron, los demás se dispusieron a llevar a Tazuna a su casa a planear mejor las cosas ya que ese Okami era poderoso.

Poco tiempo después llegaron a la casa de Tazuna dejaron a Sasuke dormir en una habitación y conocieron a la hija del constructor, era alta de pelo negro y 29 años, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke se despertara.

Kakashi su equipo genin y un Sousuke clon planeaban una estrategia de ataque, mientras que fuera de la casa, Sousuke original se puso a investigar los alrededores, ya tenia horas buscando pistas así que decidió ir a visitar a un viejo conocido que tenia en ese lugar.

Al llegar a su destino pudo ver que era una casa de baja categoría y pudo ver a 3 pequeñas niñas jugar fuera.

La primera tenía el pelo rosa a la altura de su cuello, por su rostro se pasaban dos mechones que terminaban a ambos lados de su rostro, de piel pálida y ojos cafés, tenía puesto un Kimono negro y era la mediana de las tres.

La segunda también de pelo rosa amarrado en un moño rojo en la cola de caballo, su piel pálida al igual que su hermana, con ojos verdes, traía puesto una camiseta morada y una falda azul, ella era la mas bajita de las tres.

La última de las 3 tenía el pelo azul marino y estaba suelto el cual llegaba hasta su espalda, sus ojos eran café y era la que parecía ser la mayor de las 3, tenía puesto un vestido amarillo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

X: ba chan… llego un hombre de pelo naranja –aviso una la oji verde-

Xx: ¿si que se le ofrece? –pregunto una mujer de pelo morado oscuro y de ojos negros-

Sousuke: vaya no me reconoces Ur –chan, estoy herido –dijo fingiendo dolor-

Ur: ¿Sousuke?

Sousuke: el mismo –respondió sonriendo-

Ur: ¿y que te trae por aquí?

Sousuke: vine a hablar con ellos… -cambio su rostro a uno serio-

Ur: bien, pasa el esta ahí descansando, pero mi hijo fue por algo de comer.

Sousuke: no te preocupes esperare a tu hijo, necesito hablar con ambos.

Ur: bien.

Una vez dentro el joven se encontró con dos jovencitas una de pelo morado, el cual se extendía hasta su espalda, con un cuerpo envidiable, piel pálida y ojos achocolatados, vestía una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones azules.

La segunda tenia unos ojos color café, su piel pálida, de pelo negro… tenía facciones mas finas en su rostro, por el cual se paseaban dos mechones largos que terminaban en su pecho copa B, mientras que el resto llegaba arriba de sus codos, traía puesto un vestido ligero de color rosa.

X: ¡eres tu Sousuke ni san! –gritaba la joven de pelo morado abrazando al joven-

Sousuke: vaya no te había visto desde que te traje de regreso con tu madre, Ultear chan –dijo sonriendo-

X: mucho gusto, me temo que no nos conocemos… mi nombre es Haku –se presento educadamente la joven pelinegra de ojos café.

Sousuke: hola soy Sousuke… un gusto Haku –chan –dijo besando la mano de la joven-

X: ¿Quién demonios te crees para besar la mano de mi novia? –Se escucho una voz familiar para el Jounin-

X/X/X: ¡Otou san! –exclamaron las pequeñas viendo entrar a un joven de pelo blanco, con ojos azules afilados, este vestía una camiseta de tirantes gris, junto a un pantalón negro y calzado de combate… en su hombro había un gran pescado.

Ur: lo siento Sousuke, Jaden kun es algo celoso cuando se trata de Haku.

Jaden: ha eres tu… -dijo sin importancia-

X: Otou san, ¿cuando traerás patatas fritas? –Pregunto la peli rosada vestida de negro-

Jaden: si te portas bien Yachiru chan y no haces enojar a oba –chan las llevare –dijo acariciando su cabeza de la pequeña-

X: Otou san, no es necesario deberás, por mi puedes comprarle a Meredy chan y Yachiru chan. –dijo la peli azulada-

Jaden: no te preocupes, Wendy chan… trabaje lo suficiente como pescador para darles un gusto a mis pequeñas. –les dijo sonriendo-

Sousuke: si que se encariño con ellas. –Dice viendo al joven jugar con sus hijas-

Ur: menos mal, por que son unas linduras de niñas, Meredy chan tiene 5 años, Yachiru 6 años y Wendy tiene 8 años.

X: mujer necesito, algo de… -percatándose de Sousuke- en vez de estar aquí deberías de estar entrenando a tu equipo… Konoha –menciono el hombre-

Sousuke: no te apures Zabuza, mis chicos están más que listos… pero vengo a hablar con ustedes.

Zabuza: ¡Jaden! Deja a las mocosas y ven aquí, necesitamos tratar negocios con Konoha –grito con una voz que mostraba autoridad-

Jaden: si Zabuza sama.

Yachiru: ¿pero Otou san?

Jaden: tranquila Yachiru chan.

Una vez juntos los tres hombres en la casa estaban sentados tratando el tema de Gato.

Sousuke: primero que nada quita el estúpido Genjutsu.

Zabuza: ja ¿no te pudimos engañar eh? –dijo disipando el Genjutsu de la mascara y la banda haciendo que desapareciera la línea de renegado.

Sousuke: bueno, ¿para que actúan como renegados?

Zabuza: ordenes de tu prometida… así podríamos conseguir la confianza de Gato y matarlo.

Sousuke: el muy maldito, esta haciendo las cosas mas terribles… lo bueno fue que pudimos derrotar al Deloria que soltaron el Mizukage anterior y el para destruir los Kekei Genkai.

Zabuza: no menciones, el Deloria… Haku aun no se repone.

Sousuke: ¿ella es una sobreviviente?

Jaden: asi es.

Sousuke: les vengo a proponer algo.

Zabuza: ¿de que se trata?

Sousuke: únanse a Konoha, estoy seguro que Hokage sama los aceptara cuando le cuente lo que han hecho para guardar las apariencias… solo tu estarías bajo vigilancia y el chico se volvería mi estudiante Genin.

Jaden: ¿Qué opina Zabuza sama?

Zabuza: no lo se Konoha… las mocosas, Haku, Ultear y Ur están mas seguras a aquí, estoy seguro que cuando pongan un pie en Konoha los estúpidos consejeros querrán meterlas al programa de Crianza Shinobi.

Sousuke: eso es verdad, bueno que tenemos acerca de gato.

Zabuza: lo que haremos será…

Ya han pasado varios días desde que Sousuke se reunió con Zabuza y ¨Okami¨, ahora estamos a media pelea en el puente donde Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentan a Jaden sin su mascara, Sakura, Tayuya y Sai están protegiendo a Tazuna de cualquier ataque y Kakashi y Sousuke peleaban contra Zabuza.

Naruto: ¿Por qué haces esto?

Jaden: lo hago por que tengo que proteger a mis seres queridos –dijo bajando la mirada- no es mi gusto pelear, Safira Oka –san me enseño que las peleas son innecesarias… pero un dragon de hielo siempre pelea por aquello que es importante o esta en riesgo para el.

Sasuke: -serio- déjate de estupideces y pelea –el moreno se lanzo contra el peliblanco, el cual comenzó a esquivar los golpes y patadas que le propinaba, Utilizar su Jutsu gran bola de fuego sobre el peliblanco.

Naruto: -pensando- muy a mi pesar entiendo su punto… ¿pero por que lo haces?

Jaden: para tener a salvo a Ur kasan, a haku chan y mis hijas… pero lo mas importante para que Zabuza –sama me ayude a encontrar a Safira Ka -san.

Naruto: ¿tienes dos madres? Dime ¿crees que a ellas les guste que su hijo sea un asesino?

Jaden: yo no asesino por gusto… si no por sobreviviencia.

Naruto: pero dime, ¿si no te gusta pelear que lo hace diferente a matar eh?

Jaden: como te dije… es para salvar a mi familia… ahora estoy buscando a mi madre Safira la has visto.

Naruto: ¿como es?

Jaden: mi madre es grande, color azul, tiene alas y cuernos.

Sasuke: ¿que demonios eres tu? un monstruo.

Jaden: mi nombre es Jaden Hakuhyo (hielo oscuro)… hijo de Safira la dragon del hielo.

Sasuke: ¡ya cállate! –dijo corriendo mientras preparaba su Jutsu bolas de fuego las cuales impactaban contras las paredes de hielo que levantaba Jaden.

Jaden: lo siento, pero debo ganar –salto- ¡ Hiryū no hōkō!

Naruto: ¡cuidado Sasuke! –grito al ver como la ventisca lo golpeaba y lo arrojaba al mar-

El viento le pego a Sasuke en el pecho mandándolo al agua, mientras con los Jounin Zabuza perdia terreno al ver que Kakashi ya le había lastimado ambos brazos… Kakashi preparaba su cuchilla relámpago pero…

Kakashi: ¿Qué haces? –grito impactado al ver como Sousuke le desvio el ataque el cual iba dirigido a Zabuza con el fin de matarlo-

Sousuke: el no es nuestro enemigo.

Kakashi: claro que es el enemigo, idiota.

Sousuke: disipa su Genjutsu.

Kakashi: ¿que quieres decir?

Sousuke: hazlo.

Kakashi hizo caso en disipar cualquier Genjutsu, de su alrededor para impactarse al ver que la banda ninja de Zabuza no tenia símbolo.

Kakashi: ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

X: yo te lo explico –se escucho la voz de un hombre detrás de ellos-

Zabuza: ¡Gato!

Gato: me has decepcionado Zabuza, quien diría que encontramos al espía, bueno déjame decirte que tenemos tu talón de Aquiles. –en eso chasqueo los dedos para que aparecieran varios mercenarios y unos con las personas que el demonio oculto entre la neblina considera familia-

Ur: ¡Zabuza! ¡Jaden!

Ultear: ¡Zabuza san! ¡baka ni san!

Meredy: -llorando- Jaden Oto san.

Wendy: -llorando- Oto san… oto san.

Yachiru: -llorando- Oto san.

Cada una de ellas estaba amarrada y sujetada por un mercenario.

Jaden: no –menciono impactado- Meredy -chan, Wendy- chan, Yachiru –chan, Oka –san… Haku, ¿donde esta?

Gato: ¿oh te refieres a ella? –volvio a chasquear los dedos para que en ese instante los mercenarios contratados por Gato arrojaron el cuerpo de la chica… estaba golpeada, tenia sus ropas rotas y tenia rastros de haber sido violada por los mercenarios.

Haku: -derramando lagrimas- yo… Jaden kun… yo, lo… lo siento.

Gato: Bueno señores –dijo dirigiéndose a sus mercenarios- Konoha, Zabuza y el mocoso son suyos pueden tomar a las chicas de Konoha si gustan y una vez que los maten pueden recoger su pago –expreso con una sonrisa macabra-

X: será un placer –menciono el que aparentemente era el líder del grupo-

Zabuza: Konoha, ya no hay por que pelear…se descubrió mi misión.

Kakashi: tienes razón.

Zabuza: Okami! Konoha es aliado ahora.

Los mercenarios se lanzaron al ataque en el grupo de Sai el cual era conformado por Sakura y Tayuya los mercenarios atacaban para hacer de las suyas con la pelirroja, la peli rosada y ¿sai? Bueno al parecer lo creyeron mujer o tal vez no.

Mientras en Sasuke ya había salido del agua y peleaba con varios de los mercenarios con su Sharingan activo… mientras que Naruto había realizado un jutsu clones de sombra para comenzar a pelear a tomar terreno y por ultimo Jaden atacaba a diestra y siniestra asesinando a todo los mercenarios que se le atravesaban con el fin de llegar a rescatar a su familia.

Mientras que los Jounin y Zabuza con sus brazos rotos mataban a mercenario que se le atravesara este ultimo usando un Kunai en la boca y al igual que Jaden intentaba llegar a donde estaba su familia, poco a poco quedaban menos mercenarios, pero aun así ya estaban exhaustos de pelear…

Gato: ¡Okami! –el mencionado volteo viéndolo con ira- ríndete y no las mataremos… solo las violaremos para satisfacernos.

Jaden: nunca, eres un cobarde suéltalas –grito furioso mientras comenzaba a sufrir una trasformación-

Gato: continúen chicos.

Jaden comenzaba a perder todo sentido de la decencia hasta que un mercenario le disparo con una ballesta, lo que causo que brotara sangre y un grito de horror por parte de las chicas, Jaden estaba perplejo la sangre que botaba no era suya era de...

Jaden: no… no puede ser, -grito- ¡Zabuza –sama!

Gato: hmp… el muy idiota se atravesó, uno menos… ahora mátenlos.

El ambiente estaba cambiando, de un de repente comenzó a caer pequeños copos de nieve y el aire se volvió frio Jaden levanto la cara mostrado que se miraban pequeñas partes en su piel parecido a las escamas de un lagarto.

Jaden: son basura… un dragón slayer de hielo es sereno, frio y calculador a la hora de una batalla y no muestra lo máximo de su poder si no hay algo importante que peligro… pero ahora ustedes son los que están en peligro… Zabuza –sama con su permiso tomare prestada a Kubikiri Houcho.

Jaden tomo la espada de Zabuza la cual reacciono de una manera extraña al contacto, su forma cambio volviéndola filosa y el mango se lleno de escamas azules, corrió hacia los mercenarios comenzando a matar de uno a uno, comenzó a matar con la nueva apariencia de la espada… los mercenarios se reducían y los que tenían cautivos a su familia fueron asesinados de la peor manera posible, mientras Ur cuidaba de la lastimada Haku arropándola, Ultear y Wendy le tapaban los ojos a las mas pequeñas para no ver ese acto tan sanguinario.

Jaden: ¡tu! –dijo apuntando con la espada-

Gato: po… podemos resolverlo mira te doy el 30% de mi empresa pero no me mates –decía muerto del miedo el enano empresario-

Jaden: no quiero tu dinero imbécil… quiero tu vida –dijo de manera fría.

Gato: te daré lo que quieras, chicas, esclavas, dinero, terrenos. –Negociaba cagado del miedo-

Jaden: ¿puedo tener de vuelta a Zabuza sama? Eh! –pregunto molesto.

Gato: yo… yo… yo. –decía con miedo-

Jaden: tu… tu… tu siempre trato de ti, ahora le hare un favor al mundo y lo librare de escoria como tu –decía fuera de si el dragón slayer-

Jaden uso un Hiryū no hōkō en sus piernas, pero cuando estuvo dispuesto a matar a Gato, unos brazos lo rodearon y comenzó a escuchar sollozos.

Jaden: Haku chan –dijo un poco mas calmado el chico-

Haku: no mas, Jaden kun… por favor no mas.

Gato: jejeje eres débil, no te atreviste a matarme jajaja eres un debilucho y siempre lo serás jajajaja idio… -no pudo terminar por que lo habían golpeado-

Tayuya: el puto enano ya me tenia cansada –menciono con enfado-

Jaden se acerco a Zabuza y vio que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Zabuza: Ja…den.

Jaden: -llorando- Zabuza –sama.

Zabuza: cui… da de tu madre, ahora… eres el… hombre de…. La familia, cuida a las pequeñas, usando a Kubikiri Houcho.

Jaden: -llorando- usted se pondrá bien Zabuza –sama, solo…

Zabuza: no hijo… lamento… el como te trate, hijo… por que eso eres… eres… tu… eres mi… hi... jo. –En ese instante Zabuza abandono el mundo dejando a todos con el corazón roto, al ver a Jaden junto al hombre que fue su figura paterna-


	4. Chapter 4

Hola amigos se que ya me había tardado jejeje pero había decidido subir todos mis fics este 01 de abril ya que XD es mi cumpleaños… bueno los dejo con Naruto una historia distinta disfrútenla.

La gran y tranquila Konohagakure no sato, llena de aldeanos dispuestos a comenzar el dia a dia, una aldea demasiado tranqui…

Grito - ¡Hiryū no hōkō!

Bueno no tan tranquila ya que la reunión que organizo el Sandaime Hokage, estaba bajo zero, así es hicieron enojar a Jaden ya que este tenia a Homura, Danzo y Hiashi contra una pared imposibilitados de movimiento.

Jaden: -furioso- donde lleguen a tocar a mi familia o a mi novia Haku les corto las bolas y les entierro una estaca de hielo de 40 metros por el culo –pupila rasgada- quede claro.

Homura y Hiashi asentían con miedo pero Danzo solo estaba serio analizando el poder abrumador del joven frente a el.

En ese momento Anko y Tayuya se sentían atraídas por el chico, tal instinto asesino no cualquiera lo llevaba y también no cualquiera amenazaba de esa manera a los consejeros.

Bueno veamos lo que nos llevaron a estos sucesos…

Flashback…

Todos estaban en la oficina del Sandaime mientras Sousuke explicaba la situación a Hokage.

Sarutobi: así que no eran renegados después de todo… pero no podemos pasar el hecho de que tu y Zabuza asesinaron a mucha gente –decía el viejo Hokage, con un gran semblante serio en su rostro-

Jaden: Hokage –sama perdóneme el contradecirlo pero –con el rostro agachado mientras su pelo oculta su cara- Zabuza –sama y yo nunca asesinamos a nadie –levanta el rostro- nuestra misión para con Lady Terumi siempre fue enviar a las personas que Gato nos mandaba asesinar.

Sarutobi: hmm, bueno por mientras te tendré bajo vigilancia anbu, podrás tener tu lugar en Konoha pero no me quiero arriesgar.

Sousuke: Hokage sama, si no le importa me gustaría tomar al chico como un integrante del equipo zero.

Jaden: ¿que?

Naruto: ¿que?

Tayuya: …

Sarutobi: ¿puedo preguntar la razón¿

Sousuke: por que creo que encontré a mi tercer estudiante.

Sarutibi: bien Sousuke, lo tienes permitido… pero a la primera señal de traición será encerrado en el calabozo.

Jaden: Hai.

Sousuke: claro Hokage -sama.

Sarutobi: dime chico, posees algún Kekei Genkai.

Jaden: no pero soy un Dragon Slayer y estoy seguro que mis enseñanzas solo pasaran a mis hijos así me lo dijeron Tio Igneel y Safira Ka san.

Sarutobi: tendrás que abrir un clan con esto que me estas comentando y como sabes un clan no se funda solo verdad.

Jaden: entiendo sus palabras perfectamente.

Sarutobi: te recomendaría que busques a las chicas por ti mismo… ya que es malo que alguien se case sin amor.

Jaden: yo tengo novia… es Haku.

Sarutobi: bueno ese es un buen comienzo chico… pero necesitaras de tres chicas al menos.

Jaden: -impresionado- tres.

Sarutobi: así es chico.

Jaden: maldición, y yo que pensaba que al fin tendría una vida tranquila.

Kakashi: ¿sabes cuantos shinobis darían lo que sea por estar en tus zapatos chico?

Jaden: no lo se, pero no me interesa.

Sarutobi: bueno ya pueden retirarse.

Jaden: disculpe Hokage –sama me gustaría hablar en privado con usted.

Una vez dada la orden, todos desalojaron el lugar.

Sarutobi: bien.

Jaden: lo que hablaremos ni sus anbu lo pueden saber… no se sabe cuando lo puedan traicionar a uno por lo que revelare…

Sarutobi: bien permíteme crear unos sellos –el anciano comenzó con los sellos para evitar que el sonido saliera.

Jaden: vera esto tiene que ver con Itachi Uchiha o mejor conocida como Itami Uchiha.

Sarutobi: ¿Cómo sabes eso chico?

Jaden: en una misión Zabuza –sama y yo la encontramos realmente débil y nos dio mucha información, de que existe un grupo de criminales de Rango S de nombre Akatsuki el cual esta buscando hacerse con todos los Jinchurikis de las aldeas.

Sarutobi: ¿Por que te dio esa información?

Jaden: soy el dragón Slayer de hielo, siempre cumplo mis promesas y yo a ella le prometí que la ayudaría a volver después del acto al que fue obligada por Danzo su consejero.

Sarutobi: hmm entiendo, pareces una persona responsable… creo que exagere cuando decidí ponerte anbus… pero dime como esta el estado de Itami.

Jaden: ella esta infiltrada en la organización y ha estado dándonos la información por años.

Sarutobi: entiendo, entonces parece que si puedo confiar en ti.

Jaden: como mi elemento, soy cristalino no escondo secretos.

Sarutobi: bueno chico… parece que tu familia y tu no tienen donde dormir asi que toma –dijo entregándole una bolsa con dinero- pondrán pagar renta, conseguir ropa y comida.

Jaden: gracias Hokage sama pero no es necesario… tenemos el dinero suficiente para alquilar una casa y conseguir la comida.

Sarutobi: esta bien… será lo que tu decidas, puedes retirarte.

Jaden: hai, hokage –sama, por cierto cuídese de Danzo y Homura, no los creo buenas personas.

Sarutobi: gracias por el consejo.

En ese Instante Jaden salió para encontrarse con su familia y su novia los cuales compartían con su ahora sensei y compañeros de equipo.

Yachiru: oye Oto –san por que no vamos por unas nieves ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿si? ¿Siiiiiiiiiiii? –Preguntaba la pequeña pelirosada a su padre-

Jaden: niñas por que no conseguimos una casa primero y luego les comprare lo que deseen.

Meredy: Oba chan –decia halando la ropa de la maga de hielo para llamar su atención.

Ur: ¿si Meredy chan?

Meredy: ¿ahora viviremos aquí?

Ur: asi es pequeña.

Sousuke: bueno Jaden… espero verte en dos horas por que el hokage notifico de una reunión en la cual tu y tu familia, se presentaran como el nuevo clan de Konoha.

Jaden: hai Sensei.

Naruto: ¿Oye amigo y donde buscaran casa?

Jaden: no lo se.

Naruto: por si no encuentran donde quedarse, estoy seguro que Tsunade Ka san les dara alojamiento mientras encuentran una casa.

En ese momento Tayuya le planto un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

Naruto: -molesto- ¿oye baka por que haces eso?

Tayuya: sabes perfectamente que Ka san es muy especial.

Naruto: no pasa nada si tu se lo pides.

Tayuya: ¿y por que deberia de hacerlo yo?

Naruto jalo a Tayuya a un lugar alejado para que no loes escucharan.

Naruto: por que eres su consentida y yo vi que no le quitabas los ojos de encima a Jaden.

Tayuya: -roja- es mentira tarado… que le debería de ver a un pendejo creído como el.

Naruto: no se tu dime por que te pones tan roja cuando te comento del tema.

Tayuya: nada que te interese Gaki –kun.

Naruto: vamos… estoy seguro que se pueden conocer mejor.

Tayuya: solo dejame tranquila.

Naruto: lo haras.

Tayuya: sabes que me disgusta la gente que no conozco.

Naruto: yo te protegeré.

Tayuya: bien… por ti lo are Gaki –kun.

Una vez de regreso Tayuya accedió a regañadientes convencer a Tsunade que les permitiera quedarse a la familia de Jaden en su casa uno días.

Casa de Naruto

Después de una muy afectiva y casi mortal bienvenida de Tsunade hacia sus hijos lo cuales clamaban por aire… Tayuya le dijo lo prometido a su Ka san, al principio Tsunade los miro desconfiada, pero al ver a las niñas jugando con Jaden accedió ya que no tenia corazón para hacer que las pequeñas durmieran en la calle.

Tsunade: bueno Ur san aquí dormirá usted con su hija y Haku san.

Ur: gracias.

Tsunade: Jaden san, ¿puedes acomodarte con tus hijas en el cuarto de enseguida?

Jaden: claro… ellas pueden usar la cama, estoy más que acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo.

Tsunade: bien, verán a la derecha esta el cuarto de Shizune, frente a ese el de Naruto y Tayuya y a la derecha de ellos.

Ur: gracias por su hospitalidad.

Ultear: no tenemos como agradecerlo-

Tsunade: -sonriendo- no hay de que.

Una vez acomodados todos se dispusieron a ir a la reunión donde se presentaría al nuevo clan de Konoha.

Sala de reuniones de los Jounin 17:00 pm

Sarutobi: bien si les he llamado es por 3 razones, la primera un nuevo clan se fundara en Konoha, el lider del clan será un alumno del Jounin sensei del equipo zero y también la razón por la cual los Jounin están aquí… los examanes Chunin.

Todos tomaban mucha atención a las palabras del viejo Sandaime.

Sarutobi: bueno primero puede pasar el líder del Clan.

En ese momento apareció Jaden junto a su familia.

X: hokage sama que significa esto… se supone que esta es una reunión de consejo no una reunión familiar.

Sarutobi: es primordial que conozcan a los miembros Hiashi, les presento al líder del clan Hakuhyo… Jaden Hakuhyo.

Xx: ¿y dígame esta Jaden –sama, usted casado o comprometido? –pregunto un miembro del consejo civil con una sonrisa siniestra y un brillo en los ojos-

Jaden: tengo una prometida y su nombre es Haku –dijo tomando la mano de la chica-

Xx: pero aun así estoy seguro que necesita unas mujeres mas, mi sobrina estaría dispuesta a casarse con un hombre de tan alta categoría como usted.

Jaden: lo lamento pero, no estoy aquí para hablar de compromisos si no para presentarme como líder de clan.

Sarutobi: bueno la mujer que ven aquí es Ur Milkovish, madre adoptiva de Jaden –la mencionada dio una reverencia- la jovencita a su lado es Ultear Milkovish hermana de Jaden –la joven hizo lo mismo que su madre- y las pequeñas son hijas de Jaden Meredy, Yachiru y Wendy Hakuhyo-

X: vaya el joven aquí tiene una hermosa familia… sabe me gustaría saber en que se especializa su familia si no es un inconveniente -Pregunto un hombre de vendas en el rostro-

Jaden: no… no le veo el Inconveniente, a muchos les sonara trillado pero mi familia se especializa en la magia.

X: esto es un atropello –reacciono gritando el uno de los consejeros- usted viene aquí a decirnos que sabe sacar conejos de sombreros, como técnicas ninja.

Jaden: no… ya que yo soy un Dragon Slayer.

Hiashi: esos son puros cuentos de hadas… los Dragon Slayer se extinguieron hace siglos.

Jaden: mi primo y yo somos de los pocos que quedamos el es el Dragon Slayer de Fuego, yo Soy el Dragon Slayer de Hielo… no se… si les suena familiar el nombre Salamander o Okami no Kori.

X: estas diciendo chico que tu eres el Okami no kori, aquel que mato a 300 ambus de Suna con solo una técnica –pregunto la mujer que tenia rasgos animales en su rostro-

Jaden: asi es.

Hiashi: lo que significa que podría enseñarle a futuros prospectos, sus técnicas de hielo.

Jaden: si y no.

X: te niegas a mostrarnos tus técnicas… eso es traición –comento el consejero de lentes-

Jaden: no puedo ya que mis técnicas son un arte perdido y como se lo prometí a mi madre Biologica, solo pueden ser enseñadas a mis crías.

Hiashi: entonces te exijo que comprometas a una de una tus mocosas, con el incompetente de mi sobrino.

Danzo: su madre deberá entrar al sistema de crianza Shinobi, para poder tener mejores Shinobis y volvernos poderosos.

Homura: tal vez podría enseñarle a cualquiera de tu familia que es un hombre de a deberás.

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, asi es como llegamos a la situación del principio.

Fin del Flashback

Sarutobi: Jaden comparte por favor.

Jaden: ahora díganme… mi magia ¿es un cuento de hadas?… ¿saque un conejo del sombrero?

Los tres hombres en el hielo estaban petrificados del miedo, el chico era un depredador y eso se notaba con solo verlo a los ojos.

Homura: en… entiende… qu… que es p… por el b… bien de ko… ko… noha.

Jaden: ¿por el bien de Konoha, dígame que sentiría si tomaran a sus hijas, hermanas o nietas como mulas de crianza eh?

Danzo: lo haría por la aldea.

Jaden: por la aldea eh! – el ambiente se volvía mas frio a cada rato- Kori no ken –exclamo golpeando a los tres para dejar un hueco en el edificio-

Danzo: ambu! –exclamo para que aparecieran 10 ambu NE.

Jaden: tsk… solo basura.

En ese Instante Jaden salto para comenzar a dar golpes con una energía helada en sus puños que al contacto quemaba de lo frio, repartió golpes y patadas hasta dejar inconscientes a los Ambu NE.

Jaden: ambus… tsk los de Suna dieron más trabajo.

Hiashi se levanto para golpear al chico, el cual recibió gran daño de su torax, pero seguía de pie con esa mirada de furia en su rostro.

Jaden corrió a gran velocidad conectándoles golpes con energía heleda fluyendo de sus brazos lo cual le hacia perder la movilidad a Hiashi.

Jaden: los Hyuga no son lo mejor después de todo.

Ahora dirigió su vista a Homura que estaba dispuesto a atacar cuando fue detenido por Sousuke que lo agarro derribándolo y difícilmente lo podía mantener en el suelo.

Jaden: suélteme sensei.

Sousuke: cálmate primero.

Jaden: nooooooooo –grito expulsando frio de su cuerpo, lo cual hizo que se apartara.

Ur: -furiosa- ¡JADEN HAKUHYO! Ya basta.

Jaden se tranquilizo, ante el regaño de su madre.

Jaden: se salvaron… pedazos de mierda, pero si se repite de nuevo… ni mi madre me detendrá.

Sarutobi: -aclarando su garganta- bueno dados lo acontecimientos… la familia Hakuhyo no estará en el sistema de crianza Shinobi… ahora si no les molesta podrían decirme los nomidos de este año para los exámenes Chunin.

Kakashi: Yo Kakashi Hatake nomino a Sasuke Uchiha, Sai y Sakura Haruno.

Azuma: Yo Azuma Sarutobi nomino a Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka.

Kurenai: Yo Kurenai Yuhi nomino a Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame

Gai: yo Might Gay nomino a Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga y Tenten por que sus llamas de la juventud no se extingan.

Sousuke: yo Sousuke Namika nomino a Naruto Uzumaki, Tayuya y Jaden Hakuhyo.

Sarutobi: ¿alguna objeción?

Iruka: si… ninguno de ellos esta listo para eso los conozco a todos a excepción de el joven Hakuhyo, ya que yo fui su maestro en la academia –decía el Shinobi de cara cortada con mucha preocupación.

Kakashi: en efecto los conoces por que fueron tus alumnos, ahora son míos y si digo que están listos es por que los están –con voz fría pero serena regaño al maestro de Academia ninja-

Sarutobi: ahí Kakashi tiene mucha razón Iruka… ya no son tus estudiantes.

Iruka: esta bien Hokage sama solo quisiera hacer algo antes de que hagan tomen la prueba para Chunin… solo para estar seguro.

CONTINURA…


	5. sentimientos por la princesa del drama

Cap. 5 sentimientos por la princesa del Drama

Es un lindo día en la aldea de Konoha, el sol sale por el horizonte haciendo que poco a poco los rostros de monte Hokage se Iluminen con sus rayos, la gente despertaba temprano para comenzar sus quehaceres, al igual que los Shinobis de la aldea… pero enfoquemos nuestra historia en la casa de la linda rubia Senju.

La hermosa Rubia se encontraba en la sala con la peligrosa maga de hielo, Ur Milkovish y con su alumna Shizune, las 3 platicaban del desarrollo de los chicos y un poco de sus vidas.

Tsunade: y asi es como Naruto y Tayuya se volvieron mis niños, jure que nada malo les pasaría después de ese dia.

Ur: es una injusticia… si yo hubiera visto eso, los hubiera matado desde el principio, y ni se diga de Zabuza… si había algo que no soportaba era el abuso a la mujer.

Tsunade: ¿parece que Zabuza te logro cautivar eh?

Ur: -sonrojada- bueno, Zabuza nos ayudo mucho y…

Tsunade: no te preocupes Ur, es natural que le hayas agarrado cariño, a un hombre que te protegió por años.

Shizune: Tsunade sama, ya pasaron 30 minutos, el desayuno debe estar listo en unos 5 mas.

Tsunade: bueno Ur, lo mejor será que despiertes a los tuyos… para que vengan a desayunar.

Ur: oh, no te preocupes… ellos están levantados, solo Ultear esta dormida… Jaden, Haku y las niñas salieron al mercado, ah comprar despensa.

Tsunade: de ser asi, será bueno que levantes a Ultear y yo a Naruto y Tayuya.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron a las habitaciones de sus hijos, para levantarlos.

Ur: Ultear, cariño levantate.

Ultear: zzz…ZZZ…mgh… ZZZ

Ur: Ultear arriba.

Ultear: no Gray, las galletas de mamá no.

Ur: ¡Ultear!

Ultear: yo no me comi tus galletas –grito alterada-

Ur: bien… el desayuno esta listo.

Ultear: -roja- este si ya bajo.

Mientras en la habitación de al lado solo se escucho.

Tsunade: mocosos del demonio, respeten a su madre, solo tengo 55 años.

Naruto: ¡Oba chan, todo menos a Katsuya!

Tayuya: cállate no le des ideas.

Mientras Ultear solo tenía una gota en la nuca, una vez que lograron bajar vieron a Naruto y Tayuya un poco despeinados y con rastros de algo verde por el pelo.

Ultear: todo bien.

A lo que ambos fulminaron a Tsunade con la mirada, la cual solo les daba una linda sonrisa.

Shizune: ¿Katsuya de nuevo?

Tayuyá: Oba chan es una inmadura.

Naruto: ¿y Jaden?

Tsunade: fue a comprar la despensa junto a las niñas y Haku chan.

Tayuya: -pensando- ¿Qué ese idiota no puede alejarse un momento de la perra de hielo?

En ese ínstate entro Haku empujando lo que parecía un carrito de hielo, con todas las bolsas, mientras que Yachiru y Meredy venían detrás de ella, las cuales trían un helado de 5 bolas cada una.

Ur: este muchacho como las malcría -expreso con una sonrisa-

Naruto: vaya, ese helado si que es grande.

Tsunade: gracias por la ayuda Haku chan.

Ultear: ¿y el baka?

Haku: Jaden venia detrás de nosotras, creo que Wendy viene con el.

Yachiru: mira abuelita…. Oto san, me compro un helado de fresa –decia comiendo de su helado-

Ur: ¿y esta rico?

Meredy: son mejores que los de Kiri.

Yachiru: pero no son mejores de los que hace Oto san.

Wendy: buenos días –dijo ella con un helado de tamaño normal-

Jaden: llegue –dijo con un helado de 10 bolas de nieve-

Naruto: ¡waaaa! –grito de la impresión- cuando pensé que no había un cono de nieve mas alto que el de ellas me equivoque.

Yachiru: Oto san, después podemos ir al parque.

Jaden: claro, solo debo desayunar, entrenaremos un poco y después iremos al parque.

Wendy: ¿me ayudaras con mis técnicas Oto san?

Jaden: Wendy chan, aunque haya aprendido poco de Grandine, debes aprender a crear técnicas.

Wendy: las hare Oto san, no te defraudare.

Todos estaban senados desayunando mientras Jaden terminaba su helado para continuar con el entrenamiento.

Naruto: bueno Oka san, me retiro.

Tsunade: ¿A dónde vas?

Naruto: ire… a… este –decia algo nervioso-

Tsunade: Naruto, no eres buen mentiroso.

Naruto: este… adiós –dijo mientras salía corriendo-

Tsunade: espero que no se meta en problemas.

Tayuya: -pensando- hmmm algo tramas Gaki kun y lo averiguare, no te dejare hacer locuras solo.

Jaden: bueno ahora.

Tayuya: ahora vienes conmigo –dijo, mientras tomaba a Jaden de la mano y lo jalaba sacándolo de la casa-

Yachiru: Oto san, regresa pronto.

Mientras por las calles Naruto caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que se topo con Konohamaru y un grupo de niños que huían de Sakura, al parecer… estos la habían hecho enojar.

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa chicos? –pregunto confundido el rubio-

Konohamaru: Naruto… una chica Psicópata me quiere matar –grito muy asustado-

Sakura: ¡cha! Dejen que los alcance mocosos del demonio –decía con los ojos en blanco por la furia-

Naruto: tranquila Sakura –hablaba tranquilo intentando calmar a la peli rosada-

Sakura: ¡QUITATE Y DEJAME MATARLOS! –Gritaba perdiendo el juicio-

Naruto: Sakura tranquila, ¿Qué pudieron haber dicho para que te alocaras?

Sakura: me dijeron plana y fea.

Naruto se aguantaba la risa por dentro pero, se volteo a Konohamaru y le dio una mirada seria.

Naruto: Konohamaru… no debiste decirle eso a Sakura, se que puede ser, grosera y mala pero, no debes insultar a las personas.

Konohamaru: pero todo el mundo.

Naruto: yo no soy todo el mundo… y no pienso que Sakura sea fea… solo es un poco brusca y poco femenina –decia incando a la estatura del pequeño pelinegro-

Sakura: óyeme tarado, ¿que quisiste decir?

Naruto: si fueras más femenina… llamarías mas la atención de los hombres Sakura… pero solo insistes en seguir a Sasugay.

Sakura: tenle respeto a Sasuke kun, el es mucho mejor ninja que tu, es el mejor ninja de todos.

Naruto: en serio Sakura, deberías dejar de alabar tanto a un idiota, que no te hace caso y pensar mejor en lo que quieres como kunoichi.

Con estas palabras se fue y dejo a los niños y una Sakura muy pensativa.

Mientras por otro lado, podemos ver a cierta pelirroja arrastrar al peli blanco Dragon Slayer, por calles y tejados.

Jaden: em, no es que me queje ir de la mano de una hermosa chica pero, no crees que exageras.

Tayuya: no te traigo de la… maldito pervertido, suelta mi mano –dijo soltándose de manera brusca-

Jaden: oye tu fuiste la que no me soltaba –respondio un tanto molesto-

Tayuya: si claro, yo odio a los hombres, solo son unos aprovechados violadores.

Jaden: yo no soy asi rojita.

Tayuya: ¿Cómo me llamaste? –Respondió enojada, con una vena en su frente-

Jaden: ro… ji… ta –le contesto sonriendo-

Tayuya: ¿quieres pelear cabeza de hielo?

Jaden: ya cálmate… ¿y dime para que me arrastraste hasta haca?

Tayuya: como equipo debemos protegernos, y debemos averiguar a donde ira Gaki kun.

Jaden: no crees que Naruto, se puede cuidar solo.

Tayuya: es mi hermano, y yo me preocupare por el.

Naruto caminaba por las calles mientras las miradas gélidas seguían en el, pero el solo mostraba esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba tanto, haciendo a algunos aldeanos pensar dos veces si atacar o no a un joven que no aparentaba ser el Kyubi.

Naruto: creo que debería comprarle algo… hmmm, seria muy obvio darle eso, así que… tal vez vaya a alguna tienda de regalos… o, ya recordé ella adora los gatos, tal vez un amiguito peludo sea buena compañía para pasar sus momento de aburrimiento.

Naruto camino a la Veterinaria donde fue atendido por un anciano, muy amigable que era de los poco que lo trataban como un muchacho normal.

Naruto: hmm, ya se me podría dar ese gatito dorado.

Veterinario: claro chico… espero a tu novia le guste.

Naruto: eto… yo también –decía un poco colorado, saliendo de la tienda-

Veterinario: espera Naruto, como me has ayudado con los animales, te tengo algo que le gustara a tu amiguita.

El anciano busco en sus cosas y encontró un collar para mascotas que brillaba.

Naruto: no es necesario deberas.

Veterinario: tomalo Naruto.

Naruto: eto… gracias.

Naruto salió de la veterinaria, para buscar a su a cierta personita, mientras que en los Techos Tayuya y Jaden le seguían la pista.

Tayuya: ¿un gato?

Jaden: -sarcasmo- genial un gato.

Tayuya: pero Ka san es alérgica a los gatos, no creo que lo deje tenerlo –decia muy pensativa-

Jaden: se esta alejando mucho rojita, será mejor que avancemos.

Tayuya: ¿Quién diablos murió y te hizo el jefe? –preguntaba molesta, al no estar acostumbrada a recibir ordenes-

Jaden: -suspira- Kami dame paciencia.

Tayuya: mueve el culo y vamos –ordeno-

Naruto llego a un establecimiento, en el cual había un hombre de pelo rubio, el cual atendía el mostrador, el rubio menor abrió la puerta… lo cual hizo sonar una campana avisando que había un cliente entrando a la tienda.

X: si buenas tardes… ¿Naruto? vaya muchacho, hace mucho que no te miraba ¿Cómo esta tu hermana? –Preguntaba el rubio mayor al Uzumaki-

Naruto: hola Inoichi san, este Tayuya nee chan esta bien.

Inoichi: me alegra eso y dime, vienes a comprar flores, para una chica o vienes a ver a mi querida Hime.

Naruto: de hecho venia a ver a Ino –decía con un sonrojo predecible que no paso por alto por Inoichi-

Inoichi: ah ya veo, ella esta atrás en el invernadero, pasa –decía sonriendo-

Naruto: eto…gracias –decía caminado aun un poco colorado-

Naruto siguió su camino y encontró que la puerta del Invernadero estaba abierta, se metió y miraba flores de todos los colores, que desprendían muchos olores exquisitos.

X: ¿quien esta ahí? ¿Eres tu papá? –Pregunto la voz de una chica-

Naruto: hola Ino chan –dijo sonriendo-

Ino: Naruto kun… -corriendo hacia el- eres tu –le dijo para aventarse sobre el, el cual dejo la pequeña caja en el suelo, antes de caer al suelo-

Naruto: au –se quejo al momento de caer de espalda con Ino abrazándolo-

Ino: -molesta- me tenías preocupada Tarado, ¿por que no me avisas que ya habías llegado? Y ¿Tayuya? ¿No viene contigo?

Naruto: Tayuya nee chan, no y jejeje, lo siento es que pasaron varias cosas –decia un poco colorado-

Ino: Naruto, tu ropa huele a mujer, pero no huele a Tsunade ni a Tayuya… -furiosa- ¿con quien demonios estabas?

Naruto: -asustado- ¡aaaah! Espera Ino, no es lo que piensas.

Ino: ¿Qué demonios quieres que piense? –Pregunto molesta, ya de pie con las manos en las caderas-

Naruto: son las hijas de…

En ese instante Ino se bloqueo, Naruto… su Naruto -kun tenia hijas, ¿con que Zorra abra tenido hijas?

Ino: ¿Cómo que ya eres padre? Maldito rubio Idiota –grita pasando por un lado de su padre y su madre, mientras correteaba a Naruto fuera del local-

Inoichi: jejeje, ya se extrañaba esto ¿no lo crees amor? –decia divertido-

Akina: si querido, nuestra niña esta creciendo, aparte Naru chan, es como su padre un descuidado… recuerdo cuando le pasaba con Kushina.

Naruto corría por toda la aldea, mientras Ino le daba cacería, arrojándole varios objetos, ante los horrorizados civiles que también tenían que evadir la furia de la princesa de los Yamanaka.

Ino: -furiosa- no te lo perdonare, Naruto Uzumaki… ¿como pudiste embarazar a alguien y tener hijos?

Esto llamaba mucho la atención de los demás, ya que el chico Zorro tenia, descendencia y eso traería más problemas.

Naruto: Ino escúchame, no es como lo crees, cálmate y déjame que te explique.

Ino: ¿Qué demonios quieres explicarme? Los detalles de tu vida amorosa –grito cegada por la ira-

Ino comenzó a arrojarle Shuriken, Kunai, piedras, palos, arbustos, perros, gatos a Chouji que se le atravesó en el camino, mientras que ambos habían derribado a Kiba y Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: que problemáticos –exclamo con fastidio el joven Nara-

Kiba: Chouji ¿estas bien? –Exclamo preocupado por su amigo-

Chouji: Barbie Q, decenas de costillas –decía con los ojos en espiral-

Mientras Tayuya y Jaden estaban en los techos observando la situación o mas bien Tayuya, ya que Jaden estaba recostado viendo las nubes.

Jaden: ¿no lo ayudaras?

Tayuya: quiero… disfrutar el momento.

Naruto e Ino tenían alrededor de 30 minutos corriendo por todos lados y con 3 jounin pisándoles los talones, Naruto corría desesperado, mientras Ino solo tenia en mente lastimar al rubio y Los Jounin atrapar a los escurridizos, que podían jurar le hacían competencia a Tora.

Los Jounin los lograron atrapar ya que estaban cansados, dos cargaban a Ino mientras uno a Naruto, que aun cargaba la caja con el pobre animalito dentro.

Una vez en la oficina del Hokage, le hablaron a sus padres.

Hiruzen: Naruto, Ino a que se debe este escándalo.

Naruto/Ino: Ella/El, no quería escuharme/me engaño, enojadonse/escpando, y/y

Hiruzen: basta… uno a la vez.

Naruto/Ino: Ella/El, no quería escuharme/me engaño, enojadonse/escpando, y/y

Hiruzen: silencio –ordeno- Ino tu primero.

Ino: -molesta- gracias, este baka fue a mi casa y no me aviso que ya había llegado de su misión, como su mejor amiga tu que haberme dicho y lo peor es que Naruto tiene olor a perfume de mujer y no es ni el de Tsunade san ni Tayuya.

Hiruzen: -pensado- ya estoy viejo para esto.

Ino: -furiosa- y para acabarla el muy infeliz ya tiene hijos –lo grito-

Hiruzen: -impactado- ¿que Naruto que?

Naruto: déjenme explicar –interrumpido-

Hiruzen: muchacho irresponsable –tomándolo por la chaqueta- ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer? Como pudiste embarazar a la chica.

Pero en ese instante iban entrando la familia Yamanaka, Tsunade, Shizune y Tayuya.

Tsunade: -soltando instinto asesino- Naaaaruuuutooooo.

Inoichi: ¡muchacho irresponsable! Te di mi confianza y tu embarazas a mi princesa –gritaba histérico-

Tayuya: eres un idiota Naruto Uzumaki (Tayuya cuando se enoja le habla por su nombre), no sabes que aun estas muy chico.

Tsunade: ¿cuantas veces no hablamos de sexualidad, eh? ¿de que te sirvieron las platicas? Si nomas te entro por un oído y te salió por el otro –decía casi llorando del coraje, contra el confundido rubio- Ya se Jiraiya, el tiene la culpa… te ha corrompido con sus historias.

Inoichi: y tu señorita… estarás castigada, hasta que nazca ese niño –grito eufórico el rubio mayor-

Naruto: ¡ya basta!, Ino no esta embarazada.

Todos quedaron en blanco.

Naruto: lo que pasa es que la princesa del drama, lo mal entendió todo.

Ino: yo no soy la princesa del Drama tu tienes la culpa de todo… pervertido.

Naruto: ya basta… quieres conocer a las niñas bien.

Naruto desapareció y apareció con 3 niñas, las hijas de Jaden.

Naruto: estas son las hijas de Jaden, viven en la casa por que Oka san, le dio asilo a mi nuevo compañero de equipo Jaden Hakuhyo, si te das cuenta mi ropa tiene impregnado el olor de ellas por que ayer jugábamos a la pelota.

Ante la explicación, todos quedaron callados, habían juzgado muy mal a Naruto y ni siquiera le habían dado la oportunidad de hablar.

Tsunade: Naruto… este yo lo siento –decía arrepentida y muy sonrojada por la pena-

Tayuya: yo… lo siento Gaki kun –decia en la misma situación de Tsunade-

Inoichi: este Naruto… lo siento hijo, me deje llevar por lo que escuche de mi princesa… Pero ¿que querías que pensara? si lo primero que escuche al pasar fue embarazar a la chica.

Naruto: no se preocupen… menos mal esto ya acabo… ¡el gato!

Tsunade: ¿donde?

En eso Naruto miro la caja en el sillón y saco al animalito que tenia los ojos como pokemon derrotado.

Naruto: amiguito reacciona.

En eso el gatito, empieza a moverse hasta que mira a Naruto y comienza a ronronearle.

Naruto: que alegría, estas bien.

Yachiru: ¡un gato! –Grita emocionando-

Meredy: que lindo gatito.

Wendy: ¿puedo cargarlo?

Naruto: ¿primero pregúntenle a la dueña?

Wendy: ¿de quien es?

Naruto: bueno, a eso iba a tu casa Ino chan… te llevaba este regalito –dijo sonriendo mientras entregaba al animalito de pelaje dorado-

Ino: Naruto, es tan lindo… gracias –decía acurrucando al animalito en su pecho-

Naruto: no hay de que.

Tayuya –pensando- asi que para ella era el gato.

Naruto: tengo hambre, Ino chan me acompañas a comer Ramen a Ichirakus.

Ino: -sonrojada- ¿co… como en… una… ci..cita?

Naruto al escuchar cita se puso rojo, el no tenia idea que a Ino le llegara eso a la mente.

Inoichi: por que no vas con Naruto, princesa… has estado trabajando mucho, necesitas descansar.

Akina: si Ino, diviértete con Naruto –decía sonriendo-

Hiruzen: Naruto.

Naruto: volteo a ver al Hokage… esta vez yo invito –dijo arrojándole un fajo de billetes- diviértanse.

Naruto e Ino salieron de la habitación seguida de sus padres y las niñas que tenían que regresar a casa con Jaden.

Naruto e Ino seguían su camino cuando.

Ino: perdón.

Naruto: ¿por que?

Ino: fui muy injusta contigo Naruto kun.

Naruto: no hay cuidado, después de todo es normal que te preocupes por mi, eres mi mejor amiga.

Ino: si… mejor amiga –repitió un poco triste-

Naruto: anda dame una sonrisa, no me gusta verte así.

Dijo logrando su cometido de hacer sonreír a Ino.

Casa senju.

Jaden: ¡Ice Maker – Dragon claws! –Exclamo mientras en sus manos aparecían un tipo de garras cristalinas, con las cuales ataco unas figuras de hielo-

Al contacto las figuras fueron reducidas a escombros.

Haku: Jaden Kun, por que no descansas un poco.

Jaden: si Haku chan.

Jaden se acerco y se recostó en una varilla con Haku recargada en su pecho.

Haku: Jaden kun… ¿te gusta Tayuya san?

Jaden: ¿que dices Haku chan?

Haku: como sabemos el consejo te obligo a la poligamia, asi que nada mas quería saber con quienes te tenia que compartir.

Jaden: la verdad Haku chan… Tayuya es linda, pero por ahora me conformo con tu amor, y si se da lo mío con Tayuya, solo espero que podamos llevarnos bien como amigos primero.

En eso llegan Tayuya y las niñas junto a Tsunade.

Yachiru: Oto san que es un bastardo hijo de la ch!n9 d .

Jaden: ¿donde lo escuchaste?

Yachiru: Tayuya san, se lo dijo aun hombre que apestaba a alcohol.

Jaden: es algo mal Yachiru chan, no lo repitas ¿si?

Yachiru: Okey Oto san.

Jaden: anda a jugar con tus hermanas.

Yachiru: si.

Mientras en un bar.

Sousuke: se están hacercando Jiraiya sama.

Jiraiya: lo se… ¿como vas con tus hermanos?

Sousuke: Naruto y Tayuya van bastante bien… pero debo comenzar a entrenar a Jaden en el arte de los Dragón Slayer… el chico tiene talento y podría fácilmente patear el trasero del Uchiha.

Jiraiya: si me di cuenta… ¿Cuándo les dirás la verdad?

Sousuke: aun es muy rápido, revelarles la verdad.

Jiraiya: será lo que decidas hijo.

Volviendo con los senju.

Tayuya: ven conmigo –ordeno-

Jaden: ¿a donde iremos?

Tayuya: veremos que Ino no haga algo malo a Naruto.

Jaden: aquí vamos de nuevo.

En eso se puede ver a una parejita acercarse a Ichirakus.

Teuchi: vaya, vaya hace mucho que no los miraba a ustedes dos… creo que les dare el especial NaruIno.

CONTINUARA….


End file.
